


Foursome

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Feels Like Heaven [28]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6788803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I think you and Trevor should get a comedy routine going.” Ed gave her a look.  “You're on a roll tonight.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foursome

“Who's at the door, Noah?” Liv asked as she walked across the living room with the toddler in her arms.

“I don't know!” he exclaimed.

“Look through the peep hole; tell me who you see.”

Noah looked through the peep hole and a big grin spread across his face.

“It’s Uncle! Hi Uncle.”

“Hey Noah, you gonna let me in?” Trevor asked.

Olivia smiled and opened the door for Trevor and Rafael. Trevor was carrying a large paper bag with dinner in and Rafael had a jug of tea. Ronin rushed over to them and Rafael jumped back.

“Liv, the dog.” Rafael’s voice was a little frantic.

“He won't hurt you.”

“I’ll believe that when he's back across the room.”

“Ronin, back. Back now, boy. He just smells food...he’s harmless.”

“Blanche is the same way,” Trevor said. “Though Rafael would never admit his precious sweetheart is a food conniver.”

“Oh my god, tell me you went to Mama June’s.” Liv said as she locked up the door behind them. She took the bag and handed off the toddler. Ronin began to walk behind her but stopped in the living room. He knew most of the rules and one of them was no kitchen.

“I went to Mama June’s.” Trevor smiled, giving his godson a big kiss. “It had been a while, I thought it would be nice. I’m telling you right now there is way too much food in that bag.”

“We’ll be happy to take anything home that isn't eaten tonight.” Rafael gave Noah a kiss on the cheek as he followed Liv into the kitchen. “And here is a huge ass jug of sweet tea.”

“I’ll be drinking that tonight.” She started pulling aluminum containers with plastic covers from the paper bag on the counter. “I'm abstaining from wine.”

“Is everything alright?” Trevor asked. He was already heading to the couch with Noah to look at his latest Lego creation.

“It’s fine. I'm just trying to cut down. Things were crazy there for a while; insane as a matter of fact. I never want to use drinking as a crutch. Well, I was using drinking as a crutch. I don’t want to do that anymore.”

“Two thumbs up for self-awareness.” Rafael smiled, kissing her cheek and putting the tea in the refrigerator.

“Ed helped. He saw some things I didn’t want to see.”

“Where is Ed?” Rafael asked. He swore the IAB captain seemed to go into hiding whenever they were around. He was expecting to see him tonight.

“He should be home in about a half hour or so. Something was going on down at 1PP. He didn’t want to talk about it and I didn’t want to know. I told him to focus on work.”

“We were really hoping for a couples evening.” Trevor said. “Oh wow, Noah, you made this all by yourself? It’s awesome.”

“He’ll be here.” Liv said. “I promise you guys he is not avoiding you. Work keeps him really, really busy sometimes. It’s not always easy to make plans. What did you bring for Noah, Trevor?”

“It’s in the smallest Styrofoam container. Miss Linda made me up some baby riblets, mashed potatoes, and an adorable little corn on the cob. Noah can eat corn on the cob, right?”

“We’re about to find out. I think it should be fine. Oh God, you got the lobster macaroni and cheese. The last time we had this…”

“I was constricted for two days.” Rafael finished the sentence.

“No one wants to hear your poop stories, babe.”

“Poop.” Noah said giggling.

“Uncle Rafi has poop stories, Noah.” Trevor said laughing.

“Don’t tell him that!” Rafael exclaimed. “I have no poop stories.”

“Poop!” Noah shouted.

“I'm never going to live that down.” Rafael mumbled. “He’s getting better with his speech though, Liv.”

“He and Ed talk all the time, like two little old men on a park bench. They do sleepy songs at night and read books together. I have to admit I get a little jealous when he only wants daddy. What did I expect though?”

“Daddy?”

Before Rafael could say anything else, and he had a few things to say, the key turned in the lock. Both Noah and Ronin, who had been resting on the other side of the couch by the toy box, snapped to attention. Ed walked into the house and said hello.

“Daddy, daddy!” Noah rushed to him, leaving Trevor in the dust.

“Hey bud.” Ed scooped the toddler up in his arms, reaching down to pet the dog at the same time. “How was your day?”

“Good.”

“It was good? What did you learn today?”

“Stuff.”

“Stuff? We’re gonna talk about that stuff, I hope. Gimme a hug.”

Noah hugged him tightly as Ed walked further into the condo.

“It’s good to see you again, Trevor; hello Rafael.”

“Ed.” Rafael gave a slight nod. He still had no idea how to address or really speak to Ed Tucker. He was working on it but hadn’t quite figured it out yet. He watched Ed and Trevor shake hands.

“What smells so good?” he asked.

“Trevor and Rafael went to Mama June’s. We’re having soul food tonight.”

“Oh that sounds perfect. I'm starving.”

Ed walked into the small kitchen, where Rafael was with Olivia. Now suddenly there were two men, a woman, and a toddler in there. And Olivia and Ed were saying hello with their lips. Rafael held up his hands, almost in surrender, but there was really nowhere to go. He wouldn’t confirm or deny it but it was possible he let out a helpless whimper.

“Sorry about that, Counselor.” Ed said.

“I'm good.” Rafael tried to smile.

“Should I walk the dog, Liv?”

“Noah and I took him out earlier so he’s fine until bedtime. You should get out of those clothes. I want to serve dinner in a little while. Do you want a drink?”

“I’ll have one with dinner. I’ll just get some water.” Ed grabbed a bottle from the fridge. “You wanna go and finish playing with Uncle Trevor, Noah?”

“OK.”

“Dad’s gonna put on comfy clothes and be right back.”

Noah smiled and ran back into the living room. As Ed went into the bedroom, with the dog in tow, and closed the door, Rafael looked at Olivia.

“Dad?’ he mouthed.

“It’s new.” She whispered. “He started saying it about a week ago and kinda shocked us both.”

“And you're OK with it?”

“Yes, I am. Ed loves Noah so much and the feeling is mutual. And we’re together and we’re staying together. This is my family. It was a surprise, but a welcome one. It’s all been such a welcome surprise.”

“Well, if you're OK…”

“I'm OK.” Liv nodded. “Does it make you uncomfortable?”

“It’s not my place, Liv…”

“That’s not what I asked you.”

“I think it’s great.” Trevor said from the living room. “Neither one of you are good at whispering.”

“You were just eavesdropping.” Rafael said. “I don’t have a single objection with it; I'm not the bad guy here.”

“You're a lawyer,” Trevor said. “You can find an objection to everything.”

“Need I remind you that you're a lawyer too, cuchura.”

“I'm sweeter than you.”

“Oh please. Liv, you want me to set the table?”

“Yes, thank you.”

“Should we do TV for Noah or music for us?” Trevor asked.

“Noah loves the big band channel on TV. We have those music channels that play songs and have funny designs and shapes on them. He is hooked on big band.”

“The kid has good musical taste.” Rafael grabbed plates from the cabinet. “I'm glad of that. He always enjoys the Hamilton soundtrack at our place. Trevor bought the clean version, which is a bit sinful but I live with it.”

“Well he's barely three, he can't listen to the explicit version.” Trevor said. “Also, still listening to Sesame Street songs is OK. Some of those songs are good. They’ve got a couple of reggae tracks on the last CD I bought him; we love them.”

“I think we have the one with the reggae songs on it.” Ed said as he walked out of the bedroom. He looked more relaxed in jeans and a Polo sweater. Ronin went straight to his food bowl. He was ready for dinner too. “Sometimes we dance to wake up in the mornings.”

“I can show you some good videos on my phone.” Liv said.

“No.” Ed shook his head. “She can do no such thing.”

“I can.” She mouthed nodding. Liv was pulling aluminum serving pans from the oven where she had been keeping the food warm. It smelled heavenly. “You're not that bad of a dancer, Ed.”

“I am the world’s worst dancer.”

“No one is worse than Rafael.” Trevor said.

“You know, there are days I wonder if you love me at all.” Rafael rolled his eyes. “I'm not that bad.”

“When I was growing up we didn’t dance to music very much.” Ed said. “I never quite learned.”

“He also walked five miles to school in the snow.” Liv said. “Uphill, both ways.”

“I think you and Trevor should get a comedy routine going.” Ed gave her a look. “You're on a roll tonight.”

“I love you, Captain.”

“Love you too. I’ll help with the platters.”

“Thanks. Trevor, can you take Noah in to wash his hands?”

“You got it.”

***

“Should we wait for Liv to get back before we have dessert?” Ed asked.

“I think she would want us to be happy.” Rafael replied.

Trevor and Ed laughed. They were sitting in the living room, Rafael was in the kitchen refilling his sweet tea. Liv had just taken Noah to bed after dinner and a very entertaining time with the adults.

“They're the little key lime pies.” Rafael said. “I got myself two so I think I'm going to have one.”

Trevor laughed and shook his head. He was going to use this opportunity to get to know Ed better. He knew that bedtime could take some time so while his fiancée snuck pie in the kitchen, Trevor would chat.

“Ed, how did it feel the first time that Noah called you dad?” Trevor asked.

“I never expected it to happen at all.” Ed replied. “I thought if it did, it would all be really shocking. But it felt so normal. Noah and I were friends quickly and loving him is one of the easiest things I've ever done.”

“Tell me about it. I've always liked kids but I have a different relationship with Noah. Even with my nieces and nephews, I wasn’t around to be a part of the everyday things. I got to see some of that with Noah. I'm really glad that I could help Liv adopt him.”

“It was a tough year.” Ed said. “Life put her through the fire but she came out on the other side a mother. She's an amazing mother.”

“This might sound weird, so I apologize, but I'm happy you two found each other. It can't be easy for a single mom of a toddler to date and get into a relationship with anyone. At least you two have a history.”

“Oh we have a history alright.” Ed laughed some.

“I'm really going to need to know how that worked.” Rafael came out of the kitchen. He was enjoying key lime pie.

“How what worked?” Ed asked.

“Rafi…”

“What? I'm just asking a question.”

“It’s none of our business.” Trevor said. “Ed, we know you and Liv have a history and that some of it is not so nice. But that was a really long time ago and it’s none of our business how or when that changed.”

“But we wouldn’t be opposed to you telling us anyway.” Rafael sat down on the couch.

“Yeah, no.” Ed shook his head. He looked at Rafael and laughed. “Absolutely not.”

“Good for you, Ed.” Trevor nodded. “I'm just glad you guys are happy now.”

“I'm sure it’s a topic of conversation at a lot of bars and tables.” Ed said. “I say let's keep ‘em guessing. A little mystery keeps people coming back for more.”

“More what?” Rafael asked.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Ed countered.

“I don’t like you, Captain.” The ADA shook his head.

“Do you want to be in the front, middle, or end of the extremely long line?”

“Did you guys start dessert without me?” Liv asked as she walked out of the nursery. She went to the kitchen for another cup of sweet tea.

“One of us did.” Trevor replied, looking at Rafael.

“I was hungry.” Rafael said as he ate a spoonful of pie.

“It’s OK. I'm assuming you brought two pies for yourself.”

“Perhaps.”

“Mmm hmm. So are we gonna play games or what?” 

“I think Taboo might be fun.” Trevor said. “We can make it more interesting; mixed couples.”

“I call Liv!” Rafael said.

“I call Barba!” she said at the same time.

“Well damn.” Ed laughed some and looked at Trevor. “I guess that leaves us.”

“It’s something I'm used to.” Trevor said. “You'll get used to it too. Are you any good at Taboo?”

“I probably haven’t played it…ever. I'm thinking about it and never comes to mind.”

“Yes.” Rafael said, closing his eyes.

“I'm a quick study, Trevor. I think we might not go down too hard.”

“You're awful.” Trevor hit Rafael with a pillow. “Alright, let's have some dessert and get it started.” He got up from the chair. “And I suggest the wonder twins don’t underestimate the power of two virtual strangers who just want to take you down.”

“So noted.” Liv made a face. “Ed, do you want dessert?”

“I got it, baby.” He got up from the couch. “You relax and plan your domination…I’ll get dessert.”

“Thanks.”

She met him halfway, wrapping her arms around his waist and kissing him. Ed smiled and squeezed her.

“Thank you, honey.” She whispered, kissing him again.

“You're welcome, baby.”

Liv practically skipped over to the couch and sat down. Rafael rolled his eyes as she grinned; she hit him with one of the couch pillows.

“Seriously, that’s the second time I've been hit with a pillow tonight.” He said. “I'm holding this against everyone.”

“Counselor, would you like your second pie?” Ed asked from the kitchen.

“Yes, I would.” Rafael nodded. “Thank you very much. I'm holding it against everyone but Ed.”

***

“Rafael Barba is highly competitive.”

“Mmm hmm.” Liv said from the bathroom.

“He also seemed particularly nosy when it came to some of the more personal aspects of our relationship.” Ed said.

“Mmm hmm.”

“And he actually thought I was going to tell him about it. At least he acted as if he thought that.”

“Now that surprises me.” She stuck her head out of the bathroom door. “What did you say?”

“I said absolutely not. I know, they're your friends, they want to know that you're OK and not being held hostage and a victim of Stockholm syndrome who has now fallen in love with her captor.”

“Um…something like that.” She laughed. “I wouldn’t use those words but I get what you're saying.”

“But I didn’t feel comfortable talking about us, at least not intimately which is what I think he was looking for. I don’t even do that much with my friends. That’s just not the kind of guy I am. I'm not uncomfortable if you talk about us with your friends but…”

“Rafael was testing you.” Liv said. “I don’t even know if testing is the right word. He's still trying to gauge who you are; he and Trevor don’t know very much about you beyond what you do for a living. And that has been a source of strife in the past for a lot of us. So they're pushing a few buttons and seeing where they get. Don’t worry about Rafael though, Trevor always reins him in when he goes too far.”

“They're a good couple.” Ed said.

“I think so. They were actually together years ago, ended it, and are now back together for good.”

“Trevor wears an engagement ring. Its Tiffany…I don’t even want to think about how much it cost. All of the jewelry is beautiful but the prices are a little outlandish.”

“$2400.” Liv replied. Yes, Rafael told her and showed her the ring online before buying it.

“Wow, I was thinking a lot more than that. Still, that’s not cheap when paying for a wedding as well. Are they having a wedding?”

“The wedding is in late September at the Brooklyn Botanical Gardens. Trevor is in full wedding planner mode. I'm surprised we didn’t talk about it much tonight. Maybe Trevor didn’t want to overwhelm us.”

“Well it’s been legal in New York for a while now.” Ed said. “But I have to say I'm interested to see how they do it. I've never been to a same-sex wedding before.”

“Depending on whether I've gotten rid of you or not by then, I'm sure you'll be my plus one.”

“If not, I’ll just reach out to Trevor and see if bringing my new girlfriend would cause too much friction.”

“Oh, ha-ha.” Liv came out of the bathroom. She was wearing her pajama pants and an oversized Hampshire College tee shirt. She didn’t even go to Hampshire College, she just collected so many college tees while thrifting…it was one of her favorite things. “He'd probably say yes so we could check the bitch out.”

Ed laughed as she climbed into bed with him. He met her halfway for a kiss.

“Barba asked me a few weeks ago how you and I went from being Itchy and Scratchy to the Captain and Tennille.”

“Itchy and Scratchy?” Ed laughed again. “I can't say that’s a bad description. My first thought is it wasn’t that bad but I'm looking back with rose-tinted glasses. What did you tell him?”

“At first, I said the same thing as you about Itchy and Scratchy. Then I told him that it was a long story but not an uninteresting one. That was all he was able to get out of me at the time. 16 down is Cleveland.”

“Hmm?”

“16 down, honey; the crossword puzzle.”

“Oh.” Ed looked at the puzzle he was working on and filled in 16 down. “Thank you. Don’t do that.”

“Did you have a nice time tonight?” Liv asked smiling.

“I did. I want to get to know your friends better. I think it’s nice to do things with other couples and come out of our bubble every once in a while. I don’t want anyone to think I'm trying to isolate you from the people important to you.”

“Do you care what anyone thinks?”

“Most of me wants to say no.” Ed replied, filling in more boxes on the puzzle. Then he looked at Liv. “But I know how loved you are. And I know how…unknown I am. It might be too late for everyone to get to know me. Maybe they don’t even want to. That’s fine with me. But I can still show up sometimes and play mixed couples Taboo.”

“You and Trevor wiped the floor with us tonight.” She said. “I wasn’t prepared for that one.”

“What can I say, he's really good at reading me.”

“He's good at reading everyone. That’s Trevor. We can walk into a room with 100 people in it and he will try to have a conversation with every single one of them. Trevor is the most people person I know. Even when he and I weren't friends I was in awe of his ability to make everyone feel comfortable.”

“I liked spending time with him. I liked being his partner tonight. I liked seeing how he is with Noah firsthand. Trevor talked to me like a person and not like the Artist Formerly Known as Douchebag.”

“Just promise me that you're going to give Rafael a chance.” Liv said. “I know how you can be sometimes.”

“I will, baby, I am. I know how close the two of you are. We don’t have a lot in common but I promise to always be cordial and conversant. You have nothing to worry about.”

“You're so sexy when you say things like cordial and conversant.”

“I'm glad my brilliant mind is such a turn on. Is this the part where I put the crossword puzzle down and you straddle my lap?” Ed asked.

Liv was tired tonight. She smiled, leaning over to kiss his cheek. Ed stroked her face, knowing without words that she just wanted to sleep.

“Is the lamplight going to bother you?”

“Nope.” She shook her head and started putting her pillows down on the mattress. “The Ambien will kick in any minute. Love you.”

“Love you too. Sweet dreams, baby.”

Liv cuddled under the blankets and Ed went back to his crossword puzzle. It had been a nice evening but socializing sometimes left Ed exhausted. He wasn’t going to be awake much longer either but he hated the idea of letting this puzzle get the better of him. That’s exactly what it was doing though. Ed grumbled, looking over at Liv. She was asleep and it wouldn’t be fair to wake her and ask if Rhoda was the correct answer for 9 across. 

So he gave up, putting the pen in the page and the magazine on the nightstand. Turning out the lamp, Ed put his pillows down and cuddled behind Liv. She took his hand and kissed it. He kissed her neck, closing his eyes. It had been a good night with friends but he was quite happy to end it sleeping with the women he loved in his arms. Itchy and Scratchy had come a very long way.

***


End file.
